


hades & persis

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: "Sure, but who do you want me to be? I don't look like the Hades type, and the only other guy in the story is Zeus.""I want you to be Persephone. It's gonna be a gay myth."





	hades & persis

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for day 5 of the Carry On Countdown! Going strong y'all!

“Hey, Simon, I’m making a Hades and Persephone film for my Classics project- can you be in it?” Simon raised an eyebrow.

“Sure, but who do you want me to be? I don’t look like the Hades type, and the only other guy in the story is Zeus.”

“Nope. I want you to be Persephone. It’s gonna be a gay myth.” Simon laughed but agreed to participate.

“Who’s gonna be Hades?”

“Baz, hopefully.” Simon gaped and blustered out a ‘what-why-okay-but’ before Penny cut him off. “Yeah, I’m trying to make you two realise you would make a cute couple. We’ll be filming on Friday after school, at the botanic gardens. Be there!” Simon nodded quickly and waved goodbye as she walked away from his locker to her next class.

\----

“Baz. Wanna be Hades in a gay film version of the Hades and Persephone myth?”

“That’s an offer I can’t say no to. Who’s playing Persephone?” Baz asked, turning around in his spinny chair with a flourish.

“Simon Snow.”

“Penny. Are you-”

“Making you two realise that you don’t have to pine over each other forever? Yes. Also, it’s a Classics project.”

“Oh, you. Fine.”

\---- 

“Hades, I- now I’ve actually spent some time with you, I realise- maybe it isn’t so bad. Here, with you.”

“But your mother, Persis. We can’t be together.”

“Forget about her. I love- nope. I’m not saying that.” Simon broke his character, just as he was about to deliver the most dramatic line, making both Baz, Penny, and Agatha (playing Demeter) groan. They would have to retake a huge section of the film due to Simon being weird about it.

“You have to! Jesus, Si, it’s not that hard.” Simon read through the next part of the script Penny had written.

“Oh my god, Pen, you want us to  _ kiss?”  _ At Simon’s words, Baz quickly scanned the script, also objecting strongly when he got to that part.

“Well, you don’t need to do that, you could just hold hands and I’ll do some artsy dramatic camera work to make it show the same thing. But it would be better if you did…” She said. Simon swallowed before speaking again.

“I- Baz- If you’re okay with it I wouldn’t- I mean- that would be okay by me.” Snow managed, stumbling over his words as he tended to do when he was nervous.

“I don’t mind. I’m alright if you are.” Baz said, almost nervously, not quite taking in that  _ he’d just agreed to kiss Simon Snow. _

They took it back to the start of the confession scene. In the lines leading up to their kiss, both Simon and Baz felt a growing anticipation. When it came to Simon’s love line, he was almost shaking.

“Forget about her. I- I love you.” Simon’s voice broke a little, and Baz blushed. His eyes flicked to the camera, and Penny gave him a thumbs-up. She mouthed the words ‘do it!’ to him, and he stepped a little closer to Baz. Baz gulped, took a deep breath, and closed the gap. It was  _ incredible. _

Simon was more of an experienced kisser than Baz, and it was noticeable- he looked entirely flustered and out of his depth but so damn happy that he didn’t even care. Simon tilted his head and kissed harder, biting Baz’ lip and wrapping an arm around his waist. Baz made a contented hum. Simon was just about to weave a hand through his hair when Penny’s shout cut through their fuzzy minds.

“ _ Boys!  _ The filming is done, you can stop!” Baz and Simon pulled apart, slightly embarrassed, but stayed close together with their foreheads and most of their bodies touching. Baz whispered against Simon’s lips.

“Do you- do you want to keep doing this? Maybe?” Normally Simon had to pause before he spoke or his words would come out as a jumble, but on this, he was absolutely clear.

“God, yes. Please.” Baz laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, eliciting a groan from Penny and a giggle from Agatha, who were walking past them back to the bus stop. Baz dropped his hands from Simon’s waist and Simon grabbed one of them, and they walked hand-in-hand back to Simon’s house. “Let’s just do this. Forever, preferably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this filled the prompt! This was the first one I struggled with a bit, but whatevs. It was fun.  
> My tumblr is galaxy-houseplants


End file.
